


What if?

by ElementarySherLOCKED (LightDarkPheonix)



Series: What if? [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/ElementarySherLOCKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock had killed Moran?<br/>Just a drabble for a plot tribble that wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

They found him dead, still shackled to the frame. Well, they were pretty sure it was him, what they found no longer looked human. But m wan’t the only body they found. They also found Sherlock, lying there. His eyes were still open (of course they would be) and it was obvious how he’d died. The bullet that the coroner dug out of the back of his head was proof enough. Sherlock had killed himself, the death of Moran giving him nothing more to live for. He was buried a thousand miles and poles apart from Irene Adler, the Woman.


End file.
